


The End of the World

by Kimi2Hiro



Series: The End of the World [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Character Death, Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Love, M/M, Original Universe, Other, Romance, Survival, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi2Hiro/pseuds/Kimi2Hiro
Summary: Yukiko Shimone, a student attending the Hakaze High school, never had it easy in her life.But she didn't there could be anything worse than the students that bullied her.Yukiko was wrong. Apparently a demon was in the mood to announce the end of the world.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The End of the World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643452





	The End of the World

The girl with the red hair sat on cold tiles of the girl's restroom. Before she could open her eyes again, the next bucket full of dirty water was dumped over her head. 

"At least you got you weekly hair wash Yukiko."  
One of the students began to laugh, as she left the room with the rest of the girls. 

Yukiko Shimone, a 16 year old student that was already wishing for her last high-school days to come.   
She slowly stood up again. The second break had ended five minutes ago. The girl looked at herself in the mirror and knew, she could not show her face like this in front of her teachers.   
Her hands tightly held onto the sink and they didn't want to let go anymore.   
Her reflection showed exactly how she felt.   
Weak, tired and to be honest a bit hungry. That last feeling had nothing to do with her bullied though.   
Of course the best solution would be to stand up to those people. But that was easier said than done. That was the had way. To just let it haben and endure it until high school was over, was way easier.   
After all Yukiko only had to grit her teeth for another year. 

The girl sighed. She could just go home. Until her mother came, she could shower and then tell her she felt sick and that's why she went home early.   
It seemed like a good plan. But it was interrupt by a continously persistent loud knocking on the door. 

"Yukiko, come out. Because of obvious reasons I'd be uncomfortable to come inside."  
A male voice pierces through. A voice Yukiko knew well. It was a person, that Yukiko could trust.   
"Noone but me is in here."  
The door opened slowly.   
A boy with brown hair and brown eyes carefully came in. His eyes searched the left and the right side again as he approached the girl.   
The student had long eyelashes and a mole decorated the middle of his bottom lip. 

He sat down next to Yukiko on the wet ground.   
"I saw how Sakura and her friends left this room. After all that happened last year I was worried about you."  
The boy looked into Yukikos green eyes. The two of them knew each other for a year now and after a lot of ups and downs they became best friends.   
"Thanks Hiroto."  
She felt how Hiroto pushed back some strands that were hanging in her face.  
Whenevee she needed him, he was there. Even though he could be popular. Yukiko overheard how many girls in her class thought of him as a handsome guy.Hiroto also got along with a lot of guys. Yet he decided to spent his time with her out of all people. 

The girl looked up at him and suddenly saw a grins spreading on her friend's face. A big wide grin, that usually never meant something good.   
"Yuki! We should totally skip school!"   
"I can just say I feel sick. We don't need to-"  
Hiroto interupet her.   
"I don't want to do this because of you. I want to do it because it's our last year. We should simply go and have fun."  
He barged in with his idea as if there was no teacher guarding the gate and the students behavior. If a students left the school grounds at unauthorized times, it was immediately reported to the principal, the homeroom teacher and the parents. 

Full of suspiciouns she faced the boy.   
"I have a plan", he proclaimed and dragged the girl after himself.   
She wanted to protest, but he always interrupted her. This time again.   
"Just play along. It will be fun."

They ran through the hallways at full speed. These seemed to be much shorter due to their pace. 

Yukiko couldn't contain her laughter any longer. This childish nature of his. Running through the halls without caring about what others thing and escaping possible consequences.   
If the world ended now, that would be fine with her.   
If the world ended and her best friend was at her side, that would be okay.   
If the world ended and she could laugh that would be beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so this is a project I'm currently working on. It would mean a lot to me to get some reviews and maybe advice on how to improve.
> 
> My native language is german and the story mostly updates in German first. I still hope my English is good enough and you will enjoy this journey.


End file.
